Intertwined
by Projectcompassion418
Summary: When Abraham is murdered the killer sends Jo and Henry on a wild goose chase to find him
1. A Cryptic Message

Disclaimer: I don't own Forever

 _She was running. She was short on breath. She closed her eyes. BANG! She was dead. Next she was alive._

Jo woke up sweat pouring down her face. She was trembling. Her phone beeped. She read the message.

 _ **YOU ARE ABIGAIL**_

 _ **From your friend**_

 _ **Adam**_

Jo called Henry.

"Jo," Henry asked is everything alright?"


	2. More Questions Then Answers

"Henry," Jo said, "Did I wake you?"

"No," Henry said, "I was up for awhile now. What's going on?"

Jo told him all about the dream and the text message.

"I'll be right over," Henry said, "and Adam is a sleezeball. I wouldn't trust a thing he says."

"Yes he's a sleezeball but what if... what if he's right?"

"We're getting **way** ahead of ourself," Henry said, "Let me come over and we'll talk."

Henry hung up the phone. Jo's phone beeped a few minutes later.

 _ **You and Abigail do have one thing in comon.**_ _ **I love you**_

 _ **Your friend (your real friend)**_

 _ **Henry.**_

Jo smiled. Henry was at the door 20 minutes later. She let him in. __


	3. Imortal?

"Henry can I ask you something," Jo asked.

"I think you just did," Henry said laughing.

"If Adam is right... if I am Abigail why can't I remember my past? Also why did I age? Also-"

"Slow down," Henry said, "IF Adam is right then we have a lot of questions we need answers to. Whether or not you are truly Abigail it doesn't change how I feel about you. Whether or not you are truly Abigail doesn't change our relationship in a bit. I know **you** are overwhelmed right now. I know you are confused-"

"Abigail would have to be older then me right?"

"Now that depends," Henry said, "For example I am techically 247 years of age. I stopped aging when I died for the first time."

"So if I'm imortal I stopped aging too?"

"Every circumstance is different," Henry said.

"That clears it right up," Jo muttered.


	4. Not Just Another Vic

Jo's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

She paused.

"Where? When? Does it look like there was a struggle?"

She paused again.

"Any ID on the vic? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Yes. I know him. I know his f-friend too. We'll be right there."

Jo hung up.

"Henry," she said, "There's been a murder."

She was shaking.


	5. Telling Henry

"Yes I assumed so," Henry said, "Any ID?"

Jo could hardly speak.

"Jo any ID?"

"Yes. The ID came back clearly. T-The victim's credit cards and driver's liscence was on his person. Henry don't get up. It was Abe."

Time stopped. Henry looked like he had been shocked.

"Could it have been a mistake? I mean there are a lot of Abrahams in this world. It's a popular Jewish name."

"Henry it's Abe," Jo said gently putting a hand on Henry's shoulder, "and he's in the mourge right now."

"I want to do the autopsy," Henry said.

"Henry you don't have to-"


	6. Passionate Plea

"I don't have to do it? Jo you don't understand. I was his father. I raised him. He was my son. Even as he got older he was my boy. The moments I regret are few and far between but there are some."

Tears pooled down the man's face.

"This will be my last chance to do something for him. It will be my last chance to see him again."

"He's in heaven," Jo reminded Henry gently.

"THAT MAY BE," Henry said, "BUT I CAN NEVER DIE. THAT MEANS I CAN'T SEE HIM AGAIN. I INSIST ON DOING THE AUTOPSY AND I WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER."

"Alright," Jo said reluctuntly.

Henry led the way to the mourge.


	7. Atopsy

"We have a 67 year old man," Henry said.

Genrly he examined Abe almost as if he were afraid to hurt him.

"He looks to have been strangled. It looks like he fought the attacker."

 _GOOD JOB ABRAHAM,_ he thought to himself.

There was skin in Abe's teeth. He had bit his attacker. He had fought to survive.

Henry opened Abe up. Never did he imagine doing an autospy on his own son.

...

Abe watched this from afar his spirit longing to comfort his father.

 _"I know you can find the guy who did this to me dad,"_ Abe said, _"and when you do you'll send me off to heaven._ _Don't be sad._ _I'll always be here with you_. _"_

...

Henry finished Abe's autopsy. He then ran into the bathroom and threw up.


	8. A Cup Of Tea

((Several hours later))

"Henry," Jo said, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Henry didn't say a word. He only nodded sillently.

Henry was not a man of emotion. He was Brittish and often he didn't say much of what he was feeling. He expressed love but anger or sadness he had a hard time with. Even as Abe was growing up...

Abe. GOD he missed his boy. All the missed moments. Now Abe was dead. It didn't seem fair. Forget seem... it was damned unfair.

"Here you go," Jo said.

Henry took a sip.

"Thank you Jo," Henry said.


	9. Memories

"You were Abe's father before... Abigail was his mother right?"

Henry nodded.

"I adopted him when he was nearly 5 months old," Henry said, "He was just about 5 when Abigail and I got married."

((Flashback 68 years ago))

"Henry," Abigail said, "You left your pen in the office so I thought I would bring it to you."

Henry chuckled.

"I do own other pens you know," he said, "Do come in."

Abe started fussing.

"He must be hungry," she said.

"Perhaps," Henry replied, "Or he's teething."

She gestured towards Abe.

"May I?"

"Please," he said.

She picked him up. He started to calm down.

((End of flashback))

"Abigail was a natural with him right away."


End file.
